Bite (move)
Bite (Japanese: かみつく Bite) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a move. Effect Generation I Bite is a move in this generation. Bite inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of causing the target to . Generation II onward Bite is now a move and has a 30% chance of causing the target to flinch. Bite can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Description |A bite made using sharp fangs. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and it might not attack.}} |An attack that may cause flinching.}} |Bites with vicious fangs. May cause flinching.}} |The user bites with vicious fangs. It may make the foe flinch.}} |The foe is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.}} |The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.}} |The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 23 }} 27 }} 27 }} 12 }} 12 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 12 }} 12 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 12 }} 12 }} 30 |30|20|21|21|21|21 12 }} 36 |36|22|23|23|23|23 12 }} 12 |12 11 |11 9 }} 12 |12 1, 11 |1, 11 1, 8 }} 10 |6|6|6|6 1, 3 |note=STAB in Gen I}} 1, 3 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 1, 10 |1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6 1, 3 |note=STAB in Gen I}} 1, 3 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |1}} 24 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 24 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 17 |note=STAB in Gen I}} 20 |20|20|20|20|20|1, |STAB=''}} 30 |30|30|29|29 17 |17|17|STAB=''|note=STAB in Gen I}} 30 |30|30|29|29 ||}} 30 |30|30|29|29 17 |17|17 }} 22 }} 22 }} 12 |12 1, 11 |1, 11}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10|STAB='}} }} 9 |9}} 24 |24}} 24 |24}} 5 |5 4 |4}} 20 |20 16 |16|STAB='}} 19 |19}} 19 |19}} 1 |1}} 10 |10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} 17 |17|17|17}} 18 |18|18|18}} 18 |18|18|18}} 17 |17|17}} |form=Dusk Form}} By Special move Generation III |STAB=''|note=Lv. 10}} |STAB='}} By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=36 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of making the target flinch. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Bite had a power of 6, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 0.5 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Bite had a power of 10, an energy gain of 6%, and a duration of 1 second. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status, making its actions fail.}} | }} |The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} Bite}} Bite}} * In the English dub of ''The Legend of Thunder!, Hun commanded her to use Bite, which it cannot legally learn. In the original Japanese version, Hun instead commanded Steelix to use . In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Bite is one of the four moves to have its type changed in Generation II, the others being , , and . They were all moves in Generation I. ** Bite is the only of these moves that changed to a type introduced in Generation II. * Bite is the only move to have its damage category change twice. This is due to the move being (and therefore physical) in Generation I, (and therefore special) in Generation II and , and a physical move from Generation IV onward. * If is used in a cave in Generation III, it will have the same animation as Bite. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=咬住 咬咬 咬咬功 |zh_cmn=咬住 咬咬 咬咬功 |cs=Kousnutí |da=Bide |nl=Beet |fi=Puraisu Purenta |fr=Morsure |de=Biss |el=Δάγκωμα Dágkuma |hi=काटने का हमला Katne Ka Hamla |id=Gigit |it=Morso |ko=물기 Mulgi |pl=Gryzienie |pt_br=Mordida (games, anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Morder (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Morder ( , -present) Dentada (until Diamond & Pearl series) |ro=Mușcătura |ru=Укус Ukus |sr=Ugriz |es_la= Mordida (EP006-Present) Bocado (EP254, AG048) |es_eu=Mordisco |sv=Bit |tr=Isırık |vi=Cắn }} de:Biss es:Mordisco fr:Morsure it:Morso ja:かみつく zh:咬住（招式） Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Biting moves Category:Moves that have had their type changed